This invention relates to radiant heaters, and, more particularly, to a radiant heaters which is provided with a tilting and focusing reflector.
Radiant heater generally include a fuel source, such as propane or gasoline, a burner for burning the fuel in creating radiant heater energy, and a reflector for directing the radiant energy from the burner to the area which is to be heated. It is desirable that the reflector be movably mounted on the burner so that the radiant energy of the heater can be directed, dispersed, or concentrated.
In accordance with the invention the reflector is mounted for sliding movement toward and away from the burner so that focal point of the reflector can be positioned as desired. When the focal point is at the burner, radiant energy is focused and directed straight ahead in a concentrated beam. When the focal point is behind the burner, radiant energy is dispersed. The reflector is also mounted for tilting movement so that the direction in which the radient energy is directed can be varied.